powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Sacrifice
Silver Sacrifice is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It features the debut of the Wrecker Zord and Jet Zord. Synopsis When Evox’s new plan targets one of their own, the Beast Morphers Rangers must band together to save them. Plot In Nate’s lab, Nate is looking at blueprints for new zords. Steel walks in to pass through to the simulation room, where he plans to defeat every program in there, until Nate stops him to tell him he wants to give Steel a maintenance overhaul. Steel declines Nate’s request and asks the latter why he cares about his maintenance, with Nate stating that he’s family and that he is Nate’s only brother with the need to look out for each other. Getting guilted into getting maintenance done, Steel suggests that he and Nate should both get maintenance by getting exercise. The robot then suggests that they both climb Mount Everest, only to be overshadowed by Nate’s easier decision to go for a jog and the two get going. At a warehouse, Scrozzle navigates some Tronics on getting the Cybergate fixed, with Avatar Blaze and Avatar Roxy watching on. Growing impatient, Avatar Roxy asks how long repairs to the Cybergate will take, only to be cut off by Scrozzle stating to the two avatars that it is their fault that Nate and Steel got away and that they have two more Rangers to deal with. Blaze and Roxy state that they will re-capture the Silver Ranger and they proceed to use a nearby antenna to create Antennatron, who is equipped with headphones for the avatars to use as Roxy tells Antennatron to get frequencies on all of Grid Battleforce. Meanwhile, Nate and Steel jog and go back into Grid Battleforce. Nate tells Steel he has to check on their new zords. After Nate asks Steel to tag along, they both go to the hangar where the Wrecker Zord and Jet Zord are sitting. General Burke walks in with his assistant to confirm Nate and Steel are the new Rangers. Steel confirms this and shows off the Striker Morphers that Nate invented, only for Steel to blast the ceiling. With General Burke and Nate both annoyed, Steel tells the General that both of the new zords are capable of teleporting into battle. Feeling impressed by this, General Burke sees both Ben and Betty on top of the Wrecker Zord’s crane arm trying to clean it. Just as they say hello to their father, both Ben and Betty slip down the zord’s crane arm and they both land in a tub of soap and bubbles. Nate then asks General Burke for authorization to fill the new zords with Morph-X. Burke says he’d be happy to after Nate fills out all the paper work. Upset that he has to fill out the huge pile of paperwork, General Burke tells Nate that procedures must be followed. Ben and Betty decide to relieve Nate of all the paperwork and decide to fill it out themselves for Nate. Zoey and Ravi call in and offer Nate and Steel to hang out in the woods, only for Blaze and Roxy to intercept on the Rangers’ call transmission, revealing that all will be at the Riptide Gym. Nate and Steel approach the gym and someone nearby compliments Steel indirectly through Nate, not also realizing that he insulted Steel by calling him a robot. Steel says that’s he also half-human, only for Nate to cover up Steel saying that he is Nate’s science experiment and that it was all a joke. Just as the team is about to enter the joint, Blaze and Roxy arrive, with Roxy saying that her finger slipped. Blaze summons some Tronics and they engage in battle. The Tronics attempt to capture Steel, only for him and Nate to get away to a nearby car. After all the Rangers re-convene behind the car, the team tells Steel that Evox isn’t done with him yet and that they need to get him back to the base. After Blaze gets angered for the Rangers getting away, Roxy reminds that they will have another opportunity soon enough. Back at Grid Battleforce, the Rangers tell General Burke that they think that Blaze, Roxy and Scrozzle have rebuilt the Cybergate with Devon adding that Steel is Evox’s ticket out of the Cyber Dimension. Realizing what could happen if Evox got his hands on Steel, General Burke orders for Steel to be shut down and put into a super security closet. Reluctant to shut down the robot, Nate tells Burke that Steel is his brother, only for the General to laugh, thinking that Nate isn’t serious. The Rangers and Ben and Betty plead for Steel to remain operative, only for General Burke to say that have their orders. After hearing this, Nate tells Steel that he isn’t going to be shut down. The team relays that Steel is only a threat if the Cybergate still exists and they load Steel into a Grid Battleforce vehicle to get him out of the agency without anyone knowing. Meanwhile, a Grid Battleforce employee works at shredding papers. Burke approaches her and asks if she has seen Steel. Stating that she has not seen him, Commander Shaw tells Burke that the Rangers are gone as well and he realizes that the team disobeyed orders. Ben and Betty come by to report that the paperwork is completed, only for it to get shredded by the employee thinking it was supposed to go through the shredder. Burke tells his two kids that the Rangers disobeyed orders and that they need to search the base from top to bottom. Asking about the zord paperwork, Ben and Betty see it get shredded. Trying to stop the shredder, Ben and Betty push the button and the shreds pop out everywhere. While Ben and Betty remain upset about the shredded paperwork, Burke sends out an order to be on the lookout for the Rangers and Steel. Meanwhile, Blaze and Roxy continue to intercept transmissions from Antennatron’s equipment with someone at Grid Battleforce telling Burke that they are at the Industrial District with the robot. Outside the warehouse, the Rangers arrive to notice Tronics guarding the Cybergate. Attempting to go inside after the Tronics leave, the Rangers are caught by Grid Battleforce with Burke calling out the team and for Steel to be seized. Not wanting to hear the Rangers’ explanation for leaving, Burke sees Ben and Betty get captured by Blaze and Roxy. Burke pleads for his kids to be released to Blaze and Roxy. The avatars tell him they will be glad too after they hand Steel over to them. While Burke becomes hesitant, Steel willingly gives himself over to Blaze and Roxy and Ben and Betty are returned to their father. Upset at the results, Nate pleads to Burke for him to rescue Steel. Burke tells Nate to get Steel back before it’s too late after realizing that he and Steel are really family. The team transforms and works their way towards the warehouse. Meanwhile, Steel’s body is in position and the Cybergate powers up. Evox begins to move his way through the portal into Steel’s body. Evox is uploaded into Steel’s body, only for it to be rejected moments after the Rangers get inside the warehouse after the cyber snake learns that Steel’s body is infested with human DNA and that his virus is incompatible with the robot’s body. Nate tells Evox that his DNA is fused with Steel. The robot then summons his new Striker Saber and destroys the Cybergate’s main computer, causing an explosion in the cybergate, sending Evox back to the Cyber Dimension pushing everyone back as a result. The avatars and Scrozzle get away, leaving Antennatron and some Tronics. The Rangers begin to fight them and they work their way back outside to continue fighting. Meanwhile, Scrozzle raises a Gigadrone Alpha Model and transports it to Coral Harbor to create Antennadrone. Seeing it land and attack, Shaw sends the Racer Zord. The Red Ranger enters the zord and changes it to its battle mode. The Racer Zord slashes the Gigadrone, leaving it to launch some Gigatronics as a result. Seeing Devon in trouble, Burke and Shaw fuel the Wrecker and Jet Zords for teleportation and send them toward Nate and Steel’s way. The Gold and Silver Rangers enter their new zords. The Gold Ranger changes his zord into its Mantis Mode and the Jet Zord into its Scarab Mode. The new zords execute the Morph-X Hyper Drain to drain the Gigatronics of their Morph-X, leaving Cruise and Devon in shock. On the ground, Ravi and Zoey each use their Beast-X Cannon to destroy Antennatron for good. Nate and Steel then use their zords to destroy the Gigatronics while the Red Ranger uses the Cheetah Beast Blaster to finish off Antennadrone permanently. Back at Grid Battleforce, the team puts all the technology from the Scrozzle’s cybergate into the vault with Steel and Shaw assuring the General that Evox and his minions can’t make another one without all the technology. Commemorating the team for their hard work, General Burke apologizes to Steel and states that if his way had happened, the vault would’ve been his permanent home and that Steel is a crucial member of the Ranger family. Nate and Steel accept the General’s apology. Burke says he’s happy that there are two new Rangers to lend a hand, leading Steel to literally take off his hand and give it to Burke, telling him that he’ll need it back later, leaving Burke with a laugh and in surprising shock. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Mark Wright - General Burke *Julian Wilson - Antennatron (Voice) *Thomas Fink-Jensen - Aide *Roxie Mohebbi - Copy Technician Errors *''to be added'' Notes * Beginning with this episode, the opening credits are altered to include Abraham Rodriguez as Nate. * Nate's morphing sequence debuts in this episode. *This episode is similar to the Lightspeed Rescue episode "Cyborg Rangers." Both have Generals who make hasty decisions only to realize they made a mistake. This episode never featured that hasty decision as Steel was never deactivated. See Also (fight footage & story)